Line Up
by Zero-onE001
Summary: Thrill Pair. Whenever a tennis match came, Echizen Ryoma always finds himself beside Fuji Syuusuke during those traditional moments when they were to bow their greetings and thanks to their opponent. Drabble.


**A/N: **Hello. it's near midnight here. *yawns* I noticed that when Seigaku Regulars line up when they greet their opponent, Ryoma was often beside Fuji. Have you noticed it as well? I dunno if it has something to do with the lineup (i.e. when Fuji plays Doubles 1 and Ryoma Singles 3).

Whatever.

First trial at Thrill pair. :))

**Edit: **Btw, my brother was the first to notice that lining up thingy. So I think it's best to give credits to him. LOL

**Warning(s): **Written in minutes while watching the ending of Baker King - not that it has any connection with it - and under the influence of laughing gas. XD Beware of grammar and spelling errors, it's not edited. Blergh. And MSWord was minimized when I was typing it, as always. I just like it that way. =P Fuji's eyes are LETHAL! Beware of them too!

Lastly, watch out from ranting authors and **OOCness. **This drabble is also kinda boring, since it's my first time writing Thrill Pair. :P

**Disclaimer: **Nada.

**Prompt: **Line up (It's two words, not the noun lineup one. :P)

* * *

><p><strong>Line Up<strong>

**by Zero-onE001**

Whenever a tennis match came, Echizen Ryoma always finds himself beside Fuji Syuusuke during those traditional moments when they were to bow their greetings and thanks to their opponent.

The boy had noticed it, and when it happened over and over again, he tried to test the possibilities.

Even though he stuck around Momoshiro and Kikumaru, he still found himself later on next to his tensai senpai. It puzzled him to no end as to how that happened without him noticing.

"Hello, Echizen," the object of his thoughts padded gracefully toward him, a bright smile displayed on his face. Ryoma looked up from sipping his darling grape Ponta, giving a small nod. Subconsciously, he took a sidestep so that he was standing alongside Momoshiro. Fuji noticed this, and his smile widened even more. "Hello to you, too, Momo."

The corner of the rascal's lips twitched uncomfortably at the wide smile. "Yo, senpai."

But Fuji's attention wasn't on him anymore. "I wonder why you like that so much," the tensai wondered out loud, making the younger boy raise his eyebrow.

"I wonder why you care so much," Ryoma replied in a nonchalant tone, rolling his eyes beneath his trademark Fila cap.

Suddenly, a familiar voice over the PA System signaling the beginning of the tournament resonated throughout the tennis garden, making the three tennis players look at the invisible source. Ryoma felt grateful at the distraction from his conversation with a renowned sadist.

Fuji turned his head back to them. "Let's go."

The freshman blinked at him. He then half-tuned to Momoshiro, tilting his head slightly in a 'Let's go' gesture. Momoshiro nodded, picking up his bag beside a vending machine. He grinned, flashing a thumbs up. "Iku yo!"

But then, something cerulean appeared from the Momoshiro's view and he instantly shivered. He nervously looked at the source, mentally guessing who that was.

And he was right.

Forcing himself not to drop on his knees, he stared at the entrancing blue eyes of the tensai, the latter's smiling face and opened eyes freaking him out. He shivered once more.

Ryoma gave the rascal a questioning look as he realized that the second year was frozen on his spot. "Momo-senpai?"

Momoshiro grinned brightly at him—priding himself for successfully doing so. "Go on ahead. I need to take a leak," he said carelessly, making Ryoma spit out his grape-flavored soda in disgust.

"'Kay," the Prince grumbled, disgust still etched across his face. He started to stroll toward the courts, leaving Momoshiro to fend for himself.

.

"Let's do our best, ne?" Fuji whispered cheerily to Ryoma as they lined up across their opponent on the other side of the tennis court.

The Prince spared a glance at him. "Yeah, whatever."

And then he whipped his head fully to the tensai, a shadow of startle striking his golden orbs. _When has he moved beside me? _He thought, not knowing that Fuji was next to him ever since he left the vending machines. He looked around, wondering where the heck the person that was supposed to be beside him was. Momoshiro was at the other end of the line, waving sheepishly at him.

Unbeknownst to him, Fuji was watching his every motion of distress.

And his eyes were swimming in glee.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So how was it? Bad? FAIL? D:

**R&R!**


End file.
